No Moriras
by Ranma84
Summary: Ranma peleara contra un inmortal por el alma de Akane


**No morirás**

Akane había cambiado el ultimo vez, había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Ranma y este había afirmado, Ranma quería llevar la relación como era los dos lento pero Akane no quería llevarlo a 100 km por hora y meter mas velocidad, el pobre se sentía que no iba a la misma velocidad que Akane, ella era más atrevida, mas directa incluso Ranma se estaba bañando un día y ella ingreso con una toalla para lavar la espalda de Ranma y el pobre casi le da un paro cardiaco viendo a Akane solo con una toalla y sintió que su corazón latió a 1000 por hora cuando ella se quito la toalla y estaba detrás de el desnuda no pensó que Akane tomara tanta confianza con el, eso era ciertos días, pero había otros que entraba en una depresión a tal magnitud que no desayunaba no, almorzaba y con suplicas de Ranma comía algo ese día, pero nunca decía porque esos días Ranma se deprimía sin saber porque Akane estaba así pero otros días, Akane se levantaba con ganas de recuperar cada segundo perdido, entrenaba con Ranma, se iban al cine comían todo esos días Akane no se separaba de Ranma apenas si lo dejaba para hacer sus necesidades básicas, pero ella esperaba esfuerza y cuando ella necesitaba hiba al baño y salía por la mismas.

En el cuarto de Akane, Ranma había sido invitado, Ranma y Akane conversaban cuando de pronto Akane le hiso una pregunta a Ranma que el pobre no sabia que responder era una pregunta pequeña pero muy compleja.

-¿Ranma Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-

El pobre Ranma sentía que su corazón ya no podía esto era demasiado, Akane estaba viajando a una velocidad muy rápida una relación, demasiado rápida, Ranma por un instante pensó que Akane estaba bajo un hechizo pero no era ella misma, no había más, pero que contestar si decía no estaba mintiendo, con todo su corazón, decir si eso el desea pero ella pensara que es un pervertido, pero y si ella quería una repuesta verdadera, bueno, decía el responderé pero el pensaba que Akane lo botaría por pervertido.

-SI Akane si quiero- decía con una voz algo temblorosa.

Akane procedió a quitarle la ropa a Ranma y ella misma a quitarse la ropa y le indico a Ranma que la desnude el, el pobre chico temblaba de miedo quitándole la ropa mientras ella sonreía coquetamente mientras le quitaba la ropa, en la mente de la joven pensaba como había intentado seducirlo para que le haga el amor, pero el siempre huía, bueno ese era su Ranma ni ella misma creía que era ella la que exigía muchas cosas pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cambiar, tenía que hacerlo si quería alcanzar un instante la felicidad.

Ranma le hiso el amor a Akane, al comienzo de una forma tonta y débil porque ambos eran vírgenes, pero mientras más conocía el cuerpo de Akane, mas podía entregarle placer, mas podían mesclar sus cuerpos, poder exigir más, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, al levantarse primero fue Ranma la vio acostada, alado suyo, mientras Ranma se movía pudo ver una pequeña nota, una carta para Ranma,

Al leerla pudo darse cuenta que era un intento de carta, Akane acostumbraba hacer un borrador y después escribir la original, y esta pudo darse cuenta que era el borrador pero porque una carta al leerla pudo leer que ella decidió todo esto porque iba a morir y quería entregarle recuerdos a el, lindos recuerdos para que el la recuerde con mucho cariño porque va a morir, tiene una enfermedad terminal, una enfermedad que la está matando. Ranma procede a levantar a su amada Akane, no podía creer que iba a morir, ella iba a morir, pero al tocar su cuerpo sintió como estaba perdiendo el calor de su cuerpo, Ranma pone su oído cerca del corazón de Akane, apenas si escuchaba un latido, uno muy débil la vida estaba apartándose de su Amada Akane, Ranma comenzó inyectarse su chi en el cuerpo para que su corazón no se detenga, le estaba llenando de vida, pero el cuerpo de Akane no lograba retener esa chispa de vida, entonces Ranma continuaba no se detendría hasta que ella abra sus ojos y pueda ver que ella este bien, no la dejaría marchar de este mundo mientras el viva, Ranma continuaba, inyectándole vida, continuamente por varias horas, no la dejaría morir, mientras el viva, ese era su deseo, Ranma seguía en su ardua tarea el moriría, ante de dejarla morir, Ranma sentía su cuerpo pesado, sentía que moría de sueño, pero el mantenía su deseo de mantenerle con vida, Ranma sintió como la vida se le estaba hiendo en este intento desesperado de mantenerla con vida, la propia muerte deseaba arrancarle ya la vida a Akane, pero Ranma peleaba contra la muerte misma, en arrebatarla, mientras más luchaba la muerte para llevársela mas luchaba Ranma para mantenerla pero un ser humano no puede hacer mucho contra un inmortal como es el dios de la muerte y Ranma termino muriendo la muerte tenía que llevarse un alma y fue la de Ranma la que tuvo que partir en ese momento, Akane un instante antes de fallecer Ranma ella abrió sus ojos y vio como el metía energía a su cuerpo y en ese momento Ranma cerro sus ojos para caer en un sueño eterno, Akane abraza el cuerpo de Ranma no podía creer lo que había pasado Ranma estaba muerto no,no se repetía la peli azul dentro de su cabeza no podía morir el se puso a escuchar su corazón no latía, y los labios de Ranma estaban poniéndose azules Akane lo acostó en su cama y ella se puso encima de el, le daría calor a ese cuerpo frio y le transmitirá toda su energía para traerlo de la muerte, no podía dejarlo morir y menos sabiendo que el entrego su vida para dejarla en este mundo el tiene que vivir, Akane comenzó enviar toda su energía pero era tan poca que tenia que en cuestión de minutos cerro sus ojos para caer en el sueño profundo de la muerte,

La muerte en toda su existencia nunca pensó en arrepentirse de llevarse un alma humana, y ahora eran dos almas humanas viendo este acto de amor, pensó entregarlas al mundo humano nuevamente, y para que ninguna de las dos sufra una perdida se las llevaría juntas al otro mundo cuando estén viejos, o cuando el destino desee sepáralos para que nunca sufran el dolor de perderse nuevamente, así las dos almas eternas amantes regresaron a la vida para vivir una vida plenamente.


End file.
